<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secrets by FJS007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801203">Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FJS007/pseuds/FJS007'>FJS007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lauren Sinclair - Freeform, POV Alternating, What Have I Done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FJS007/pseuds/FJS007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieran White  and Lauren Sinclair both has many secrets </p><p>They both learn them one by one</p><p>----</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I. Sweet tooth and sugar rush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... I'm still not over the first fanfic but this really wouldn't leave my head. Enjoy this Ooc Kieran and Lauren just being plainly confused. I'll do kywi next</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I just bought some snacks</p><p>               It wasn't even that rare of an occasion </p><p>                         How did it end up like this</p><p>Lauren was on her way to Kieran's cave when she saw a sale on sweets. A little girl,probably around 7, tugs on her police uniform.<br/>
"Miss can you buy some of our sweets? They're really good and they're the last one and we really want to go home." How could she say no to a sweet little girl with big blue eyes full of curiosity and innocence? And besides she's just going to bring a couple of snacks. What's the worst that could happen? </p><p>Kieran having a sugar rush was the worst that could happen</p><p>"What's with the bag?" Kieran asks as she enters the cave with a brown paper bag on her right hand. She just ignores him and puts the paper bag down on one of the chairs and began typing. </p><p>"Oh, officer did you not hear me? What's in the bag? Is it a bomb? It better not be a bomb. 'Kieran asks in a tone of annoyance as he walks across the room and pull out what was in the bag. </p><p>"Chocolate bars, truffles, candy canes... How and why do you have this? " Kieran asks still digging though the bag trying to find the bag, "Oh, I get it. You made and poisoned this for me officer? I'm so touched" touching his heart as he wipes a fake tear from his face. </p><p>Finally having enough of him , "There is no bomb in there. I walked past a sweet sale along my way here and a girl told me it was the last pieces so I bought it. ' I answer still not looking up from what I was typing. </p><p>"How much did you pay for them?" Kieran asks without missing a beat. I give a slight glance at him. He's still digging though the pile of sweets but there is a smile on his face that I can't seem to decipher. </p><p>"Around 50 pence I suppose ' I went back to typing looking at the board every now and then. Reminding myself to get a chocolate bar after this paragraph. </p><p>"Here 50 pence" Kieran appears beside me , placing 50 pence at the desk. Where the hell did he come from?! I quickly grabbed my gun out of its holster and point it at his head. </p><p>"I told you that if you do that again I'm going to kill you" I state with a dark glares and pulling the safety off my gun. He doesn't even flinch instead he smiled and just tells me to continue what I was doing and the bag is his now. </p><p>One knife hits the dummy. I ignored it</p><p>Another knife hits the dummy again I ignored it. </p><p>A sword comes flying out of nowhere and decapitates the poor dummy. I swift stand and turn around to see Kieran twirling on his left leg holding knives, daggers, long swords and throwing them all around the room. I see a bunch of candy wrappers in a neat pile near him. Oh, so that's what's happening. </p><p>He notices me and gives me a bright smile before turning around and throwing a dagger into a wall of the cave. He takes a step back and throws another dagger, landing on the holder of the previous dagger. He does this for around 4 times before the original dagger falls off the wall due to its weight. </p><p>"Aww.  I wanted to beat my record of 6 daggers" Kieran whines as he walks towards the wall and picks up the daggers to 'start over'</p><p>After around 20 minutes of this he finally puts all of the weapons in its original place, and starts analyzing how were going to catch Anslow. </p><p>So, the Purple hyacinth has a sweet tooth huh. </p><p>I am so going to bring a camera next time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Arachnophobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On her defense, they were hideous, and if she killed him it would be a good thing. </p><p>On his defense, it was hilarious.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"...what do our think?" Instead of answering, Lauren just stared, or rather, glared at him. </p><p>All of a sudden, she grabbed her pistol, pointed it at him, and shot it at lightning speed. Having little time to react; he dives to the side, the bullet barely missing his arm. </p><p>"Why the fuck did you do that?!" He grabbed a pocket knife, and went into defensive stance while she just looked on, handgun still on her hand. </p><p>"Spider. You're welcome" she placed the pistol down, then went back to the typewriter, ignoring him completely. </p><p>He looked down at the ground and true enough, there was a dead spider with a hole on its body. He doesn't know whether to be mad at her for attempting to kill him (which was against their deal btw), or to be impressed with her marksmanship. </p><p>"Let me get this clear, you just nearly killed me because of a spider?" </p><p>"Killing you would be a bonus." </p><p>"Hm." He smirked to himself; she didn't kill him, but she still gave him a moment of panic, and doubt on their partnership; so it wold only be reasonable that he take a slight revenge. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"I am not wearing that" </p><p>"I'm afraid that you you'll have to dear." He pushed the <em>dress</em> back into the bag with little effort and handed it off to her. "The rest are in here. Just look at them later" </p><p>"Alright, goodbye" she took the bag, and turned her heels, not wanting to be out in the cold a second more. </p><p>"Yes, goodbye Lauren" she glared at him, not liking the slight evil undertone. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When she got back to the Sinclair Manor, she laid out the maid costume on her bed. It was hideous, and itchy when she touched it; but she couldn't complain. </p><p>Sighing to herself, she reached over the bag to pull out the rest of the 'accessories' to go with the costume. She pulled out a matching hat, that would belong more in a furnace than her head. She threw the hat at her bed, still rummaging through the bag. </p><p>"<em>'Sinclair heiress wearing a horrendous maid costume to one of the lost dangerous places in Ardahlis because of orders from the Purple hyacinth'</em> <strong>Ridiculous!</strong>" She complained to herself, already hating the mission before it even began. </p><p>She pulled out a few more things; a pair of glasses, a dead spider, gloves... </p><p> </p><p>... </p><p> </p><p>She did a double take to make sure that her brain didn't make up the scenario of her pulling out, and throwing a dead spider at her bed just a second ago. Forcing herself to look back at the bed, she did a quick scan, subconsciously backing away. </p><p>No spider. That's good, right? Although there was that odd bump under the gloves. After deep breath, she lifted the glove, coming face to face with a large dead spider.  </p><p> </p><p>Back in his cave, Kieran was laughing his ass off, listening to the officers silent screams of fear; and the impossible, yet oddly entertaining death threats; from the small radio he placed at the bag. </p><p> </p><p>He was sure that she was now dead-set on killing him the next time they meet. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I,... finally... got it out. After 4 months. Chapter 2.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>